


The Last Of The Real Ones: After The Night (Wavcer Story) (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Waverly Wilde confessing to her father, Nick Wilde, about her having a crush on her best friend, Spencer Vampine. What would Nick's reaction be? Read to find out! (This was requested by l-rivart!) (ALSO Waverly Wilde, Spencer Vampine, and Lotus Wilde belong to feverwildehopps)
Relationships: spencer x waverly, wavcer, waverly x spencer
Kudos: 4





	The Last Of The Real Ones: After The Night (Wavcer Story) (Story Request)

Waverly was able to make it home. Her tail still having the moments of wagging and her ears perked up. She couldn’t believe she got to see FOB. Her favorite band ever in the world. It was all thanks to Spencer. He always did make her day. Her smile still beaming wide. She made it to the door but wanted to at least be chill. Mainly, it was because of her mind and her heart was telling her something.

She had that feeling for quite some time. A month had passed and yet that urge. The feeling. It still was by her side. She brushed it off as she opened the door and walked in. Only one mammal was up at night. It was her father Nick Wilde. The fox sitting on the couch as he was eating his blueberry pie and having a cup of milk.

The hybrid mammal walked over to her father to which he looks over to see. “Oh hey Wavy.” Nick called out his daughter by her nickname.

“Hey dad.” Waverly said. She looked to see no one was present with him. “Where is mom and Lotus?”

Nick took a bite of his pie. “Well, your mother went upstairs to get some sleep. And Lotus went over to her friends place since they had ideas for some fashion. As always.” 

“Yeah. That is Lotus.” Waverly got to sit down with her father as he was watching his movies. He then looked over to witness her smile still showing.

“I guess the concert was fun?” The fox smirked as Waverly blushed slightly from embarrassment. Despite being in highschool, she always gets embarrassed by her parents at times. 

“Yeah. Me and Spencer had a blast at that place! I loved it.” The hybrid mammal was pretty much happy with this night. Being full of joy and peace. But also, she felt that strange feeling coming back. Her smile started to slowly simmer down. 

Nick was always a good eye catcher. So he noticed and felt a bit of concern. “You ok Waverly?”

Waverly could lie. But, she felt like he could understand. Maybe help her out? So, she took a breath and felt like she had to tell the truth. “Dad...I think...I am in love.”

The fox’s eyes widened by that shocking sentence that Waverly had letted out. Yet, he was still the smart, handsome, and caring father. So, he was there to help her out. He put his paw on her shoulder and patted it gently. 

“You got a case of the ‘Love Bug’.” Nick tells her as Waverly sighs and nods. “But, and I ain’t wanting to be nosey, who are you in love with?”

Waverly twiddles her thumbs together. Her cheeks forming a light pink as she felt shy just even thinking about saying who she was in love with. Yet, she had to. To get it off her chest before it could go even worse. “Spencer...I am in love with Spencer.”

Nick was now even more stunned. He didn’t show it on the outside, but inside his mind was racing but felt some pride for that bat-eared fox. It was some years ago when Spencer and Nick had that talk in the kitchen. Where he confessed his love to Waverly in front of the fox. Nick helped him out. Having her and him spend time together as Nick kept helping out Waverly’s best friend.

The fox put down his pie and drink on the coffee table as he went to hug her. She returned the hug and felt like she wanted to cry at that point. She couldn’t believe it. She was falling for her own best friend. 

“You know, there is nothing wrong with that, you know.” Nick tells Waverly as they both let out and look at each other. 

“B-But what if he doesn’t like me for me...Dad, I look like a freak.” Her words made Nick tell her she wasn’t. That she was beautiful the way she was.

“Sweetie, you are a smart, funny, charming, and very interesting mammal. Spencer is pretty much the same way.” The fox said to cheer her up. “He would love you for you, not for body or for you being related to the coolest parents ever.”

His cringe humor was enough to get her to laugh softly and wipe a tear away. Still, her heart was full of worry. Nick could tell from her the meer look on her face.

“Spencer is too good for me...what if I just let him down? What if our relationship gets ruined by me? I don’t want to make his life full of misery.” Waverly hugged her big fluffy tail. “What if mammals make fun of him for dating me…”

Nick felt his heart tugged. Because in those words, it was very identical to the same he felt when it came to his wife Judy Hopps. So right away, he spoke up. “I was like that too. With your mother.”

“Hmm?” Waverly was confused slightly but yet was intrigued to know more.

“I was hard crushed by her. Her sheer wisdom, her smartness, her tough and action filled side. Most importantly, it was her being full of hope.” Nick smiled softly to himself. “She gave me hope just by looking at her. She made me go through the police academy, made me be her partner, made me feel good about myself as I was doing good.”

Waverly looked with interest. “So, what happened when you told mom? Did she freak out? Get worried?”

Nick chuckled. “I took it slow. Built up some years by being with her. Building up great moments together. Then...I told her one day after a night out on the Rainforest District. She was more red than a tomato after I confessed my love towards her.” Nick takes a sip of milk as he sighed with that smile still on his lips. “She was happy, but worried as well.”

“That a rabbit and fox would cause problems?” Waverly said with Nick shaking her head.

“No. She was worried she wouldn’t be no better. That she wouldn’t make me happy. That she would ruin things. Just like how I thought of myself as well.” Nick laid back against the couch. “I told her that I loved her with all of my heart, that her inside was more important than outside, and that with a slow and steady relationship it would work out...and it clearly did.”

Waverly felt some relief. That maybe it would be like that for her and Spencer. Spencer was a good mammal. He did have moments of where she felt happy to be around him. This concert really was the highlight of it all. Maybe he did love her. But Waverly wouldn’t know. She didn’t want to tell him right away. That would be too much.

“What should I do dad?” Waverly asked, pleading for an answer for this. 

Nick rubbed his chin. Then got the answer right away. “Just be yourself.” Waverly groaned at that cringe and cliche advice. “And, be there for him. Spend time with him as much as you can. Make good memories together.”

Waverly felt happy with that idea. To spend time with Spencer and give good vibes to him. Being there when he needed help the most. And maybe, being herself didn’t really sound that bad to her. 

“Thanks dad.” Waverly said as she hugged him tightly with Nick hugging her back.

“Anything for my baby girl. Besides, I trust Spencer with you. He seems like a good mammal to keep.” Nick tells Waverly as she felt herself blush lightly. 

“Yeah. He is.” Waverly gets up, feeling refreshed and not so heavy anymore. The weight clearly was off of her. “Thanks for the advice.”

“Anytime.” Nick ate a piece of his pie. “You gonna hit up to bed?”

“Yeah. The concert got me worn out.” Waverly letted out a tired sounding yawn as she goes to the kitchen to get a can of ‘Dr.Pepper’ from the fridge. She gets a cold can and cracks it open as she goes over to the stairs.

“Hey Waverly.” Nick says as Waverly turns to look at him.

“Yeah dad?” She asked with Nick giving her a warm smile.

“Just know that Spencer will always care about you. He would never hate you nor be disgusted with you.” The fox tells his daughter to which she smiled and nodded. Not feeling scared anymore.

“I know dad. And thank you for helping me.” She tells him goodnight as she goes up the stairs with Nick being alone in the living room and about ready to sleep as well.

Nick smirked. “Well Spencer, you did it. You got Waverly to fall for you. I wish you luck. I wish you both luck.”

Waverly went to her bed and got into her pajamas as she landed on the bed with a thud as she was pretty tired. Her head on the pillow and covering herself up in her blanket. She closed her eyes and starting to get ready to dream. To dream of Spencer. To think of the one special day with her confessing her love for him. Her smile started to grow. She was ready for that big day. She was ready for when that moment was going to hit.

She loved Spencer, and without her knowing, Spencer’s feelings were similar towards Waverly. All thanks to this special night of theirs.


End file.
